Only For You
by LoneWolves246
Summary: (First Things First, All credit goes to NateMate, He wanted me to continue his stories)Love can be complicated, especially for teenagers in high school. Kate is head cheerleader, and Humphrey is a football star who isn't able to be on the football team. Humphrey is in love with Kate and she likes him too, but she keeps him on the hook. However, he may get tired of waiting!


_**Authors Note!: Rated M For Violence and Lemons!**_

 **Okay so, All of this Story, Is owned By NateMate, But he no longer is here...Me and Him were very good friends, I used to go as 'AlphaOmega-Fan321'. Anyways, He wanted me to continue I think 3 of his stories and thats exactly what im gonna do. Im just gonna copy his first 2 chapters and continue from there. Anyways, Enjoy the Story.**

Chapter 1: New Love

Humphrey's POV

I woke up to a blaring alarm. "Fucking school." I muttered under my breath. I rose from my bed, and looked around my room. All of my things were in order, The speakers on the shelf above my TV, gun safe locked to the left of my bed, and my Humphrey Falcon name tag on my dresser wa fine, but something seemed off.

"Ally! Have you been in my room?" I yelled. "No, why would I be in your room?" She said, clearly lying.

"You don't think I know you're lying voice by know sis?" I asked her. "Ugh fine, you're too Damn smart for your own good." She said, walking into my room and handing me my laptop.

"Haha, see." I said hugging her. "Well, we gotta get ready Humphrey." Ally said. "Then get the fuck out." I replied sarcastically. I really didn't want to go to school today, I had to deal with Barf, or Garth the captain of the football team.

He was the reason everyone thought I was a loser, he didn't let me on the team. I was in advanced classes, so he assumed I was a nerd, even though I'm stronger than him, and the worst part was he had the girl of my dreams… Kate.

I hated him with everything I had. I walked out of my room and headed towards the shower. I put my iPod on shuffle and jumped in.

"Hey kids? Do I have your attention?" My radio started playing Avenged Sevenfold. "Welcome to the family!" I sang along.

Ally poked her head into the bathroom. "Hey you should try singing in public." She said. I turned bright red, realizing she heard me. "Ally! Get out!" I yelled. "Sorry, I was just walking by when I heard your-" She tried to say, before I interrupted her. "Out!" I yelled again.

She left quickly after that. "Sometimes I wonder about her." I mumbled to myself.

The song was over and another played. As soon as I heard the tune I knew it was Seek and Destroy by Metallica.

I jammed out to that for a while, and when it was over I got out of the shower. I walked over to my room, still humming Seek and Destroy. I dried myself off, and grabbed some clothes. I put on my Five Finger Death Punch shirt, and some regular navy blue jeans. My steel toe boots were on the floor next to my bag.

I began putting my steel toes on, but Ally called me from downstairs. "Hey Humphrey! I need your help, I'm too short to grab the waffle iron!" Ally was pretty short, even though she was in her Junior year of high school.

She stood about 5' 4", While I stand about 6' 7". I was in my senior year at Jasper High, and so far it was pretty shitty.

Garth and his friend Candu threatened to beat me up if I ever talk to Kate, even though I know I could take both of them on, knowing krav maga, and also knowing most pressure points. Not to mention I'm like the most built person at our school.

No one notices this though, they don't care to get to know me. The only person that has even bothered is Kate, and Garth forced her to stop.

I only have four friends: Hutch, Salty, Shakey and Mooch. "Today will be better." I said to myself as I walked downstairs.

"What the hell do you need the waffle iron for?" I asked Ally, knowing there wasn't enough time to make waffles.

"I want to make waffles." She stated with some annoyance. "Ugh, of course you do. There's not enough time for waffles." I said. "Ugh. I just want some waffles." She groaned. "Just go get in the shower, and grab yourself a pop tart." I ordered.

"Fine." She said clearly annoyed. "Sometimes she acts like a child." I said to myself. I walked over to the fridge and opened it up. I grabbed the orange juice, poured myself a glass, and put it back.

I sat down in the living room, sipping my orange juice while watching Friends. When I was done with my orange juice, I walked into the garage, and sat down on my weight set. I put two 45 pounders on, and started lifting with no trouble at all.

Ally came into the garage and chuckled. "What?" I asked confused. "You're only doing the 45's, I thought you were stronger than that." She joked. "Shut up and get in the car." I said getting up.

We walked over to my dad's car he left to us after… that day.

*Flashback*

Ally, Dad, and I were walking down the road to the mini-mart to get some drinks. I was fifteen, and ally was fourteen. I don't remember what we were talking about, but I do remember what happened next. A black Chevy Tahoe pulled up next to us on the street, and three men got out.

They carried Sig Sauer P226's, and were most likely from some sort of gang, trying to rob rich targets like my father. They made their way to my dad, quickly and with sporadic movements. I was skinny and weak at the time, but I attempted to disarm one of the thugs anyway.

I leaped forward and grabbed his gun, pulling it towards me, but pointing it towards him. I got the gun, but he hit me and I dropped it. I was on the ground, and all I heard was a shot, doors slam, and tires screeching.

I got up, and looked around, distorted. When I finally realized what was going on, I focused on Ally lying on the ground, out cold. I grabbed my Iphone, and dialed 911. I then looked to my left, and what I saw still haunts me to this day.

My father was on the ground, lifeless, with blood oozing from his chest. I ran to him, shocked at the sight of him so helpless. He was the one that always protected and helped us… Now it was my turn to help him, and I couldn't.

He died before I could even put my hand over his wound. The ambulance arrived, and I picked up Ally and put her on the stretcher.

That day is the reason I am so strong, I need to protect Ally if that ever were to happen again.

*End Flashback*

I got in my dad's red and black '69 Camaro Z28, and started the engine. It's LSX 454R engine roared to life. My dad only had a Small Block in it, but I put the LS in. Now it can generate over 1,000 horsepower to the street.

Ally and I got in, and I opened the garage door. The next thing I saw took my breath away. Kate was driving by in her 1968 Dodge Dart. That car gave me a chance to talk to Kate. She asked me for help, because she didn't know how to tune her Hemi V8 in.

Garth quickly put a stop to that. I was in her garage helping her out and he came in screaming about her cheating. He punched me, and threw me out of the door before I could do anything about it.

As I watched Kate drive by, she waved to me, which made my heart skip a beat. "What are we waiting for?" Ally asked. "Go race her! Show her Chevy is better than Dodge!" Ally yelled. "Alright, let's go!" I said, pulling out of the garage and drifting around the corner.

Kate was stopped at a light. "Perfect." I said to myself. I pulled up next to her and rolled my window down, as she did the same. "Wanna race?" I asked slyly. "Hell yeah!" Kate said. "You're cute little Chevy could never match up to my Dodge!" She gloated. "We'll see about that. We go on the light! And we stop at the next one!" I yelled confidently. I had no trouble talking to girls, especially Kate.

The light suddenly turned green, and I floored it. First turned to second, second to third, and third to fourth. I looked at the speedometer, and it read, "301 MPH." I looked back at kate, and she was about forty feet behind me, and losing ground. I hit the light, and slowed down.

I pulled back around and waited for Kate. "Holy Shit Humphrey! What the Hell is in that thing?" She asked, with a look of shock on her face.

"Come on over sometime, and I'll show you." I said in a friendly tone. "Sorry Humph, but if Garth finds out…" She said, sliding a finger across her throat, imitating a knife.

"Why don't you dump that dumb bitch?" I asked, fed up with his bullshit. "You know it's not that simple, he's the quarterback, and I'm the head cheerleader… we're like meant to be together." She said sadly. "Well, if it weren't for your boyfriend, Douchebag McFucknugget, I'd be quarterback instead." I muttered incoherently.

"What?" She asked. "Oh… uh… you're boyfriend's a douche." I told her reluctantly. "Oh… well he's nicer when you get to know him." She said pulling away, clearly pissed off. "Yeah, I'm sure he fucking is." I growled, gripping the wheel tightly, and taking off.

I hit a corner before the school and drifted around it. "Dude calm down, I know you're pissed but seriously." Ally said, as I always drove recklessly while I was angry. "Fine… but I have to do something about Garth. He treats her like fucking shit, and I won't have it… If he so much as lays a hand on her in front of me I'll fucking kill him." I stated bitterly. "I can tell you mean that bro." Ally said, partially in fear.

"Well yeah I mean it, he's the reason everyone thinks I'm just a low-life burnout." I grumbled. "Well at least you have Hutch, Salty, Shakey and Mooch." Ally said, trying to cheer me up. "Yeah, those guys are awesome." I said.

"Speak of the devil!" I said, pointing towards three wolves as we pulled into the parking lot at school.

Ally and I got out of the car and started towards them. "Sup Humphrey?" Shakey yelled to me. "Ahh, same ol' same ol'." I said, leading a very boring life. Salty, Shakey, and Mooch were some of my best friends, but my actual best friend was Hutch Stevens. We knew each other since Pre-K, and half of a year after I moved to Jasper from Bakersfield, his parents moved here too. These guys were the only good thing about being a burnout. Hutch was a wide-receiver on the football team, because Garth thought he would join his group of douchebags, but Hutch was better than that. He plays the games and goes to practice, and he hates Garth. He's too good for Garth to get him kicked off the team, so he has to deal with him.

"Hey fuckface!" Hutch said jokingly from behind me. "Hey dickwad!" I said, turning around to bump his fist. "Y'all are fucked up." Ally said in an odd southern accent. "What in the fuck was that accent?" I asked her. "It's a southern drawl. Duh." She said. "Are you from the south?" I asked sarcastically. "Well no but-" "Then no southern accent!" I joked. "You're seriously no fun." She retorted. "Yeah, I know." I said, and everyone laughed.

"Well if it isn't the biggest losers in school." Someone said from behind us. "Oh if it isn't barf." I said to his face. "You better watch your tongue kid." Said Candu, one of Garth's asshole followers. Salty saw Hutch getting angry, and he pulled out his phone and started recording. "You better watch your fucking tongue douchebag!" Hutch said.

He grabbed Candu by his shirt and pushed him to the ground. "That's it, you're fucking dead!" Candu yelled, jumping at Hutch. I got in front of Hutch, and Candu ran straight into me. He fell down, particularly because he wasn't a large individual, and I was huge.

"The fu-" He attempted to say, but I picked him up by his shirt, and I lifted him about a foot off the ground. "Now get the fuck out of here, before I kick all of your asses!" I yelled at them.

"Let's go boys." Garth said, turning around and walking away. "Too bad your girlfriend isn't here to see how much of a pussy you actually are!" I yelled at him. He turned around, literally snarling.

"Say that to my face Motherfucker!" He said. "Ok, because I guess I just said it to your foot a minute ago!" I retorted. "I… Um… Fuck you!" He said, then turned and walked with his group.

"Haha! That dumbass couldn't even think of something to say." Hutch said. "Yeah, I just wish Kate was here to see how much of a douchebag he is." I told him, as we started walking together. Hutch and I were best friends, and we told each other literally everything. Who we liked, who we hated, and who we dated. He'd been dating Kate's sister, Lilly Simmons since eighth grade, and I had only one girl on my mind since I moved here… Kate.

She was head of the cheer squad, a volleyball MVP, and the most beautiful girl in school.

As we walked into school, the first bell rang. "See you two later!" Shakey said, walking to his homeroom with Salty and Mooch. Ally headed to her own homeroom as well. Hutch and I headed to homeroom, with Mr. Allen. We walked in the door, and were greeted with the two most beautiful girls in the school. However, one had a happy face, and the other was wearing a scowl.

Lilly hugged Hutch and kissed him, and Kate gazed at me with anger. I was very confused at her expression, but before I could ask, she stormed up to me.

"What the fuck Humphrey?!" She yelled. "Whoa Kate, calm down." I said, extremely confused. "I'm not gonna calm down! You and your friends ganged up on Garth!" She accused. "Clearly you've only had Garth's side of the story." I said. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Hold on." I said, and I pulled out my phone. I brought up my "Messaging" app, and texted Salty.

"Dude can You send me that vid of the fight?" I sent. All I got back was the video.

"Thanks." I texted back.

"No prob." Was all he sent back.

"Here look." I said to Kate, handing her my phone. As the video ended, she had a new expression. She hugged me with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Humphrey! I should have believed you." She said, pulling out of the hug.

"I have some thinking to do." She said, giving me a kiss on the cheek, and walking out of the room. I held my cheek and turned to Lilly and Hutch. They both knew about my crush, because they were my best friends.

"I'm never washing this cheek again." I said jokingly. Lilly giggled and Hutch started laughing. "Holy fuck dude, you're in!" Lilly said, slugging my arm.

Little did we know, Garth watched the entire thing from the doorway.

The bell rang, and me and Hutch walked to our first class, Chem II. Lilly split up from us in third hall, going into her Trig class. We walked up to fourth hall, and I watched as Kate went into class in front of us.

We walked in and I sat by Hutch in the back row. Kate waved to me and sat in front of us. Just then Mr. Adams walked in.

"Hello class! Today we will be learning about calcium carbonate reactions, but first you'll be getting new seats!" He said happily.

Hutch and I looked at each other. "Shit!" We yelled simultaneously. Kate giggled at our outburst. "I guess we're not all happy about the seat change." Mr. Adams joked.

"Clearly." A girl I had never seen before said, smiling mischievously. I leaned over to Hutch as Mr. Adams took attendance. "Hey, who is she?" I said, pointing at the mystery girl. "Stephanie Evans?" Mr. Adams called, and she raised her hand. I noticed she had a Patriots bracelet on. "I guess you have your answer." Hutch replied.

"She's pretty cute." I said to Hutch. "Dude, Kate's the one for you! And you know that." He replied. "Yeah, but if she doesn't want me, I have to move on eventually." I said. "You have a point." He agreed.

"Alright, now for your new seats." Mr Adams said. He started reading off names from his list.

"Kate and Hutch." He called.

"Humphrey and Stephanie." He called pointing to a desk in the back, and Stephanie shot me a grin.

I got up and walked to the desk and sat down. "Whats up? I'm Humphrey." I said holding out my hand for a handshake. She took my hand and smiled. "Hi I'm Stephanie but you can call me Steph." She said. "Steph… that's a cute name." I flirted. "Aww thanks! Humphrey's a cute name too." She said, turning bright red.

"Well the cute name fits the cute girl." I said. "Well, you're pretty cute too." She said, getting a little more comfortable in her chair. "I know this is a long shot and we just met, but do you wanna go see a movie tomorrow night, then maybe some dinner?" I asked, assuming I'd be shot down. "Yeah, dinner and a movie sound great!" She said. "Alright, it's a date!" I said.

Kate's POV

I listened in on Humphrey talking to the new girl, and he asked her out. I couldn't believe it, he finally got a girl but for some reason, I was jealous. But why? I had a boyfriend… but not a good one. I looked away, my jealousy turning to anger.

 **Alright, Well thats the first Chapter, and again, NateMate wanted me to continue his work because the stories he was making were based on his girlfriend and him, but they split up and he couldnt write them anymore because it put pressue on him. So, Yeah...Not copyright, Kind of. Hope you keep reading!**


End file.
